Hello Again
by ThisIsGallifreyOurHome
Summary: We all know what happened at the end of SPM (or most of us). What were Dimentio's reasons for destroying all worlds. And will his friends give him a second chance,or does he need a second chance. I know the summary's cheezy. Rated T for language and some blood. It's my second story.
1. Prologue

-Back story-

After our heroes had saved all of the dimentions, all had gone back to normal. Whatever was left of normality now. Count Bleck's, or now Lord Blumiere, minions, minus Dimentio, had found a way to bring Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani back from where they were supposed to be trapped forever. However they all wondered why Dimentio did his deed.

-With Dimentio directly after the Final Battle-

"Master, I have failled you..." The boy fell to his knees, and kneeled with his forehead on the disgusting stone floor.

"Yes, I have seen your failure, come you must be punished..." The surly man looked down at the former jester.

The magician followed his master, tears of anguish filled his eyes, but never fell, in fear of more punishment. The jester was about two feet shorter than the other man, barely looking over 16 years old, but he happened to be much older, 30 times older in fact. His ancestors were of the Tribe of Ancients, he could live much longer than others.

The pair had reached the lowest decent of the establishment. The jester was chained. All of his body was exposed, the scars, his tribal markings, everything. He was unable to see anything his master was doing, he was facing the wall opposite of the door out of the cell, a loud crack was heard from his left.

"Do you know why your being punished?", His sickly sweet voice wreaking havok on the younger's nerves."If so tell me why."

"I-I-I h-had f-failled y-your re-request of m-my actions, Master." The terrified boy trembled.

"Exactly, now if I hear as much as a whimper you'll get more..."

Whoosh-crack, gasp, whoosh-crack, whoosh-crack, whoosh-crack...

-Backstory-

Now time runs differently in Flipside, than in the dimension that our magician is placed. The time difference odd and complicated and the dimension with our jester is fit to apply to the needs and wants of his master.

-With Our Heroes, Minions, and Lord and Lady-

All of heroes wanted to see all of the interior of Castle Bleck, now Castle Blumiere, even though the Void had closed, they were still able to get there through the door in Flopside. Lady Timpani was happy to live there, as long as a *cough* few adjustments were made in the castle. The minions were happy to live in the castle with Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani.

The day afterthey had all recouperated from the battle, they had an elaborate dinner together getting to know each other. Though it looked like Nastatia had something on her mind.

Lord Blumiere noticed,"What's wrong, Nastatia?", He whispered, but was loud enough that the rest of the table got quiet.

"It's just, uh, that it doesn't seem like Dimentio to do what he did..."

"What do you mean.." The Lady inquired.

"Well, I've known him since he was quite young, he just doesn't seem like the person to do that.", She paused and started again,"I mean really all the minions knew him very well, and he was just not what you'd expect to do that."

"Why don't we look in his room later and see if we can find anything."

"Alright..."

-L-ater-

All of them had treked to Dimentio's room, which by no chance was near the dinning hall. In fact it was no where near any of the minions rooms or the meeting room. This had struck odd to all of the minions, but the former count and Nastatia were the only ones that knew where his room was, and even then neither of them had been in the jester's abode.

-To Be Continued...-


	2. Chapter 1

-~Now With our Heroes...If you get the reference review me and tell me what the reference is and I'll upload more often~-

All of them had made small talk on the way, explaining what Dimentio was like as a minion. Upon reaching the double doors, which unlike the other doors in the castle, they were a mahogany wood, they notices the intricate carvings, presuming that Dimentio had done it himself The edges of the door were covered in roses, with life like vines and ivy in twined with them and a large, intricate design, which none of them were able to identify and it had appeared to be laying atop of another rose. Mimi knew of his artistic talent, he had made over half of her dresses, she had watched as his skilled talent had set work, any would be jealous.

"My, he surely made himself at home. I'd say this was his own home, if I hadn't known it was my own." He traced the intricate carvings, along their outlines.

"I'd say 'at the wee lad had made 'imself 'ome, 'e treated us like bro'ers and si'ers." Gave O'Chunks, remembering how many times they had been for eachother, good and bad, he continued,"I'da say'd 'e thou' o' you as a papa."

"Yes, I, um, thought so also.", Lamented Nastasia, directing her thought toward Lord Blumiere.

"Probably.", Was all he answered back with.

They had entered the abode, to something they had half expected. There were four separate book cases lining one wall, and two around the headboard of the bed that had connected with the wall. The bed had been particularly raised off the floor, about a foot off the hard wood. Another four book cases lined the wall opposite of the other four. The bed was opposite of the mahogany door, and the hard wood floors were of an ebony wood. The walls were a very deep blue, with red, yellow, and purple swirls. The bookcases were overflowing with books of all kinds; novels, medical books, referrance books, books about magic in particular took up the two shelves by the bed. Books were everywhere; some lined the wall where there was space, some where on the table on the wall with the door, some were under the bed. On one of the walls with free space, there were some shelves, with globes of all of the worlds, accesible by the doors in Flipside, and the Mushroom Kingdom. But something in particular caught everyones eye, on the desk was a little wooden stand, the mask that Dimentio wore all the time.

"Um, Count, Dimentio's mask is still on the desk... As I can remember, he had his mask when he...Um...Ya know..." Nastatia fidgeted a little.

"I see, Nastasia..."

"I remember him, um, saying something about it showing, uh, whatever he's seeing and hearing. Maybe that'll give us a clue, if he's dead or not yet."

"Did he?" The Count was highly confused. Earning everyone a long silence.

"If I tried it on, maybe we can find him..."

"I wouldn't be so sure, if he did just want to destroy all worlds, there might be a trap..." The Lady suggested.

"I'll take that chance, if he really needs our help, and we didn't help him, I don't know what I'd do with myself.", And with that, she swallowed and walked over to the mask, and picked it up.

"I don't know what will happen, but stay here in case there is incident." All of her friends nodded, and with a farewell she put on the mask.

~Nastatia's POV~

Once the mask was on, I couldn't hear or see anything, but about 30 seconds later all I heard was a "Whoosh-Crack, Gasp, Whoosh-Crack, Whoosh-Crack." I thought it sounded like a whip or a rope of some sort, but all I could see was squinting eyes, and a little water, presumably tears, leaking out. I imediatly take off the mask. I'm gasping for air in an unprofessional like manor, which was really out of character I noticed, so I tried to calm myself.

"H-he's being...tortured." I start crying, it was horrible. I didn't understand, or see why someone would do anything to Dimentio. Everyone in the room is staring at me, looking downcast.

"Whet does yeh men, 'e's bein' tortured!" O'Chunks acted confused for the moment.

"When I looked through, I saw nothing but his eyes squinted shut and tears, and I heard a rope or a whip being used on him..." I said gasping for air.

"Then we know what we must do," Said Lord Blumiere,"Find Dimentio!"

~Please review~


End file.
